


Letters of Love (And Teeth)

by Perilous_Grey



Series: Soul As Sweet as Blood Red Jam [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bill gets points for trying, Even if he misses by a mile, M/M, Mild Blood and Gore, Older Dipper Pines, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perilous_Grey/pseuds/Perilous_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper just wanted to read in peace, far away from the frenzy of love February seemed to herald. But then red liquid started dripping from the kitchen walls and where, exactly, was Bill?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters of Love (And Teeth)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BillDip Week, Day One - Love Letters.
> 
> There's a love letter in here somewhere, I promise.

“Bill, what…” Dipper stood frozen in the doorway, a flickering ring of candles evenly spaced about the room providing the only illumination in the darkness. “Wait, is that - _is that blood_? Grunkle Stan is going to kill me if that stains the floor!”

Indeed it was. In the center of Dipper’s attic bedroom - and seriously, his _bedroom_? - a shin high dais stood, elevated, a deer carcass splayed across the surface, gory entrails slowly dripping blood through spotted fur to pool on the wooden floor below. It’s teeth were suspiciously absent.

Dipper really wished he could say he was surprised.

“Aw yeesh, kid, it’s not that bad,” the floating yellow triangle suddenly at his side rolled his all seeing eye, “and hey, omniscient multi-dimensional being here? You think I can’t clean up a single blood stain?” he huffed.

“Bill, your ability to clean blood stains is not the problem here,” Dipper carefully did not yell. “The problem,” _aside from the animal carcass laid out like some visceral feast_ , “is that there is blood leaking through the floorboards. Into the kitchen. Where we eat.”

He was lucky the attic was directly above the kitchen and not the living room. If it had been…

Dipper didn’t need his imagination to know Stan would have had a fit of apocalyptic proportions.

And he didn’t even know his grand nephew was dating a maniacal incorporeal dream demon. Small mercies.

Bill was unimpressed. “Eh, sanitation shmanitation. Your kitchen could do with a remodel anyway.” He carelessly waved a tiny hand. “That cheapskate Stan couldn’t even fathom spending a penny renovating the kitchen - trust me, I’ve been in that trap of his - and organ red seems like a good choice of wallpaper in my personal opinion. Liven the place up with the lifeblood of lesser beings!”

Dipper could feel a headache beginning to bloom in his temples.

He released a deep sigh. “Bill…”

“Ooh, we could do Shooting Star’s room in a rainbow nightmare! She’s always complaining about how droll the Mindscape is, but she thinks a pink rainbow is better? Hmm, we _definitely_ need to do your room too…”

“Bill,” Dipper quickly cut in before his room was transformed into an H.P. Lovecraft fantasy. “Why is there a… sacrificial ritual? set up in my room?”

That seemed to snap the hovering demon out of his deep contemplation that Dipper silently wished would never come to fruition. He never wanted to know what Bill would do to his room if given free reign.

Well, anymore than he apparently had already taken.

Bill moved so he was floating just above the decaying animal corpse. “It’s for you!” He announced far too gleefully with wide spread arms, the numerous candles distorting his shadow in elongated sizes across the walls.

Dipper masked the reluctant wave of affection behind another sigh.

“A love letter would have sufficed,” he murmured with a wry twist of his lips.

“I made you one of those too!”

Suddenly a cream sheet of paper was shoved under his nose. Carefully taking the heavy card stock in hand, Dipper eyed the closely hovering Bill a second longer before curiously reading the gold glitter penned message.

_Pine Tree,_

_After all of my milleniums on this spitball of a planet, I still have no idea what exactly this human ‘holiday’ is meant to commemorate. The biological chemicals you silly meat sacks need to reproduce is apparently called ‘love’ if Shooting Star is to be believed, but I don’t understand why copulation needs celebration. Your symbol for this ‘holiday’ is entirely inaccurate as well, but Shooting Star says this is an important celebration for those with ‘“significant others”, and since you incite such noteworthy emotion within my infinite being, I decided to honor your human tradition._

_You are already mine until your world burns and is inevitably devoured by the gaping maw of oblivion anyway, so why not be mine for eternity?_

_Yours,_

_Bill_

Dipper had no idea how to respond with the tangle of emotions clogging his chest cavity, so he went with his gut reaction. “That’s… sweet of you Bill.” And he wasn’t lying either.

The incomprehensible being seemed to be near vibrating with joy at his stilted praise.

“Shooting Star also said jewelry was a common custom,” he added while snapping his fingers, a string of beads lightly dropping into the palm of Dipper’s hand. Upon closer inspection they were not, as he had naively assumed, beads, but in fact:

“You made me a necklace of deer teeth?”

“Of course!” Bill scoffed, “What other type of necklace is suitable for such an occasion?”

Dipper decided not to tease him about the worry buried beneath the warmth of the demon’s voice and allowed the fondness bubbling in his heart to manifest in a small, true smile.

“I can’t think of a better accessory to fit the occasion,” he tactfully agreed. _It’s definitely unique._ “Don’t think this gets you out of cleaning up the blood though.”

“Aw, no fun!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [perilous-grey.tumblr.com](http://perilous-grey.tumblr.com/).


End file.
